Catastrophic
Catastrophic was a Middleweight robot built by Robert Wyler of UC Fighting Robots from the University of Cincinnati in Cincinnati, Ohio that competed in the final RCG event. Catastrophic was quite fast, and used this to its advantage. As a result it did very well in competition, becoming the last ever Middleweight Runner-up in the history of the Robot Club & Grille. Catastrophic also attempted to enter RCG-304. However the team failed to pay the entry fee as the robot was not finished, and would not be finished until the night before RCG-305. As a result of this it could not attend RCG-304. Construction Catastrophic was a low, four-wheeled, titanium, and aluminum clad, weaponless, parallelogram-shaped robot with a polycarbonate top. The robot featured two polycarbonate wedges, one for when the robot was inverted, and the other for when it was right-side up. For drive Catastrophic had four Team Whyachi Gearbox Motors, and six Battlepacks to power them. Attatched to these motors were Colson Wheels. Powering all the electronics were Robot Solutions MC1 Speed Controlers. All these parts gave Catastrophic a lot of speed, and traction on the arena floor. The whole robot took three weeks to a month to complete, with the team of six working almost non-stop. Despite this the robot was only finished the night before the competition, so it pretty much entered the arena untested. Robot History RCG-304 Catastrophic initially signed up to compete. However the team did not pay the entry fee due to the robot not being finished, and as a result were unable to compete. RCG-305 After receiving a bye, Catastrophic's first ever fight was against [[re:boot|'re:boot']]. This match started with Catastrophic charging across the arena floor, and immediately slamming into re:boot. This collision popped Catastrophic up into the air allowing re:boot to get under it. This hit also bent the wedge of Catastrophic, re:boot then slammed Catastrophic into the wall twice. However Catastrophic escaped, but the wedge was bent giving Catastrophic severe driving problems. This allowed re:boot to get under Catastrophic again, and slam it against the wall once, before delivering another slam. This time flipping Catastrophic against the wall where it eventually became high centered with its wedge keeping its wheels off the ground. Catastrophic was then counted out, and sent to the loser's bracket where it was in the quarter-finals against Secret Weapon. It won this match on a Judges Decision, and progressed to the first semi-final round where it faced The Jouster. This match started with The Jouster charging Catastrophic, which got away, and shoved The Jouster around for a bit. The Jouster then got away, but Catastrophic gave chase, and slammed into The Jouster popping it into the air, The Jouster than got underneath Catastrophic, and attempted to lift it. This however failed, and Catastrophic escaped, and started shoving The Jouster around some more. The Jouster then attempted to ram Catastrophic but only managed to drive over the low slung wedgebot, catching air in the process. The Jouster then attempted another ram, but Catastrophic spun away, causing The Jouster to charge full speed into the arena wall. after a few more shoves Catastrophic then got under The Jouster again, and this time slammed it into the arena wall. Catastrophic, and The Jouster then exchanged blows for a while before Catstrophic got The Jouster into a corner, and slammed it against the wall once more. After another slam by Catastrophic, The Jouster got under the side of Catastrophic, and shoved it against the wall. However Catastrophic gave chase, and slammed The Jouster again as the seconds ticked down, ripping off one of The Jouster's side sirts. Catastrophic won the resulting judges decision putting it in the loser's bracket final where it faced re:boot once more. This time it beat re:boot by a judges decision, putting it in the Middleweight Final where it faced defending champion Hworf. This match started with Hworf spinning up to speed, and Catastrophic running away. Hworf then got around to the side of Catastrophic, and delivered a hit that sent sparks flying in an attempt to attack the wheels of Catastrophic. However Catastrophic got away but Hworf gave chase, and delivered a hit to the front of Catastrophic, sending more sparks flying. Hworf then spooled up to full speed, and ripped away part of Catastrophic's wedge, and Catastrophic then shunted Hworf which promptly got away. Hworf then got under Catastrophic, and slammed it into the arena wall twice before ripping a gouge in the side armor of Catastrophic. Catastrophic then got away, and slammed Hworf into the wall. Unfortunately this hit also caused Catastrophic to stop working, and it was counted out, and lost by KO. This meant that Catastrophic beacame the final Middleweight Runner-up in the history of the Lazy Toad Robot Club & Grille. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 3 *'Losses:' 2 Trivia *Both of Catastrophic's losses were by Knockout, yet it never managed to deliver a knockout to an opponent itself. *Due to this it would have had the #10 ranking had the Resturaunt remained open, despite reaching the final on its only appearance. Honours Category:Student built robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Middleweight Runner-ups Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from Ohio Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Middleweight Robots Category:RCG Competitors Category:Robots that received a bye